Shitennou
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Wanting to become a Faram Soldier, Xenon Kors travels to the Capital to take the Entrance Exam. However, he suddenly finds himself a new member of Queen Lalaya's elite warriors, the Shitennou. Why was it suddenly necessary to have another member and why did it have to be Xenon? Post-Grand Celesta Galaxy.
1. Entrance Exam

**This story takes place after the events of the Grand Celesta Galaxy on the planet of Faram Obieus. So, the members of Ixal Fleet, Princess Katra will be part of the story as will the other members of Faram Dite. It'll be a multi-chapter story and I hope you'll all enjoy it XD. Please review!**

* * *

Entrance Exam

Everything he saw was new to him. A young Faram boy kept staring at all the new sights. His scarlet hair with a long black streak down the left side and midnight eyes made him stand out. The right quarter of his face was dyed a light red. The boy had never gone outside his small village let alone to the big city.

He could hear the people of the capital's small whispers as they glanced at and away from him. The boy carried a giant sword, almost larger than him, on his back. Weapons this large and none laser types were pretty rare nowadays. Another feature that made him stand out was...

"Hey, one horn!" A large armoured Faram man, the examiner, holding a clipboard-like device walked up to the boy. All the people who signed up for the Warrior's Entrance exam stood in a line. Out of the hundreds present, of course he was called upon.

"What's your name, hometown and reason for being here!?"

After swallowing he answered with a loud voice, "I'm called Xenon Kors from Sephitos. I'm here to become a Warrior!"

Small giggles rose from the group. The examiner pointed at my sword, "With that rusty old blade?" He snorted.

All the other examinees started to laugh out loud. Xenon was unfazed by this however.

"Judging a blade's sharpness before it's out of its hilt, what are you, children?"

"What?" The examiner glared.

"Advanced technology doesn't always mean a better weapon." Xenon stated.

"You've got guts, kid. But that isn't always a good thing... NEXT!"

* * *

After going through each person, the examiner walked back to the front handed the clipboard to an alien. Xenon immediately recognized who he was, Bitway Ozlock. He was that crazy guy who had tried to destroy Faram Obieus and take over the entire universe.

"I heard he now works alongside Queen Lalaya, but I didn't think it was true...!" The examinee next to Xenon gasped to another.

"Is he in charge of the exam?"

"Greetings, those desiring to become a Warrior of Faram. As you may know, I am Bitway Ozlock and I am privileged to be overlooking your exams." Ozlock glanced down at the clipboard, "I will call out some names, if you are called... please leave this place immediately."

"What!?" Gasps and murmurs filled the area.

"Hmf, already afraid of dropping out? Lost confidence over such small announcement." The pale skinned alien chuckled and started to read out a long list of names.

"Huh!? Why do I have to leave!?" Someone cried out.

"This makes no sense!" Another screamed.

But ignoring all this, Ozlock calmly continued to read off the names. It was then Xenon heard his name called out.

_Why would he start calling dropping people so soon? _Xenon thought, _there shouldn't be enough information to decide who isn't fit to become a soldier... Could it be that...?_

Xenon walked away from his spot and started to walk towards the exit. As he neared the gate one of the guards whispered, "To think they let you pass, one-horn..."

Xenon grinned, that guard's words confirmed his theory. The names Ozlock are calling, no, he's probably calling everyone's name, passed this exam only if they listen to his instructions.

"The strength to admit one's fate..." Xenon mumbled to himself as he continued outside the gates.

After some time, the guards shut the gate and less than half of the examinees remained. This time a different alien, an Ixal like Ozlock, stepped forward.

After getting everyone's attention he spoke, "I am called Ishigashi Gorham. I am in charge of your place to stay while you prepare for the real exam tomorrow. There were much too many candidates for our regular exams so we had this preliminary test to cut some out; seems to have succeeded."

"Um... Ishigashi-san...?" Someone called out raising their arm up, "What is the test tomorrow?"

Ishigashi smiled, "I am unable to respond to that. It's for you to find out tomorrow."

"Ugh..."

"Any other questions?" After a quick wait, Ishigashi continued, "You're room numbers are chosen, so please take your turn and collect your room key. Please take this time to rest."

* * *

Xenon couldn't sleep. The snoring of his roommate kept him up. Despite sharing a room, Xenon avoided any conversation with him.

The boy quietly got out of his bed and decided to walk outside for a bit to get some fresh air. It was then the boy remembered he was in the capital. Doing his best to hide his excitement the boy jogged through the large courtyard before him. He looked up at the stars as they glistened in the sky.

"They still look the same here." Xenon smiled.

"Are you one of the examinees?"

Xenon turned towards the direction of the voice and was face to face with a girl. "Aaahh!?" He screamed in surprise but the girl quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh... Minel will hear..." She whispered.

Xenon's eyes widened when he realized who this girl was, "L-Lalaya-sama...!?"

Lalaya smiled and proudly put her hands on her hips, "Yes, it is I, Queen of Faram Obieus, Lalaya Obieus."

"Hmm... you're shorter than you appeared on TV." Xenon mumbled carelessly, "I mean...!"

Lalaya giggled, "Small words as such don't bother me. So, what is your name, examinee?"

"I-I'm Xenon Kors." Xenon tensed up.

"Xenon... I've remembered that. I want to do my best to remember everyone I meet. As the queen." Lalaya smiled. She then noticed Xenon was missing a horn, "It's all bandaged up, what happened?"

"...!?" Xenon put his hands over his missing horn and blushed, "I was... careless and tried to fight a Doruuga alone..."

"Haha, really!?" Lalaya laughed, "You're so stupid."

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Xenon growled.

"Lalaya-sama! There you are!" Minel yelled.

"Sorry Xenon. I have to run." Lalaya stood up and started to jog away, "Good luck on your test tomorrow!" She added before disappearing.

"Lalaya-sama!?" Minel ran after her.

Xenon stared at the direction the queen had ran off to. "Lalaya Obieus... I actually just talked to the Queen!" He gasped. "Wow..."

* * *

"Good morning to you all, hope you rested well." Ozlock grinned from the balcony on the wall. The examinees were inside an arena surrounded by walls.

He was only answered by a couple of tired groans and grunts. As soon as they awoke, everyone was forced to run for half an hour straight. They were tired, thirsty and hungry.

"We will begin the exam now." Ozlock threw black rings into the air and the rings flew down, wrapping itself around each of the examinee's left wrist.

Xenon looked down at the bracelet, the number 1 appeared on it. "What...?"

"The number inscribed is the order you'll take the exam. We'll have 5 of you participate at once. Numbers 1-5 please step forward."

Though nearly out of breath, Xenon staggered onto his feet and walked up along with 4 other examinees.

"The others may rest for a bit longer then start running once more." Ozlock chuckled as he led the 5 inside a dome.

5 doors stood before them.

"Your opponents will be inside the room, please enter. If you can get them to admit your strength, you pass." Ozlock explained simply, "Though it won't be that easy."

Exchanging glances with the other examinees, Xenon entered the first door.

* * *

A dark long hallway seemed to continued forever. Xenon walked and walked. Eventually he saw a light meaning he was nearly out.

The red haired boy rubbed his eyes from the bright light. His eyes focused and he saw that a large yellow skinned man was standing in the center of the room.

"Gahahaha, you, kid, are my opponent? I am disappointed, as disappointed as seeing a rock unshattered after being tackled."

Xenon knew who this man was. He was a member of the Shitennou, Barga Zaks. He was his opponent!? Xenon never heard of Shitennou members helping with the exams. The entire system of this exam was unlike any others before.

Xenon brought his hand onto his sword's handle and pulled it out of its hilt.

"A non-laser sword. Rare, as rare as watching a flower's first bloom." Barga laughed his uncomprehendable metaphor. "Let's how well you can fight..." The large man took out a small bell from his pocket, "Try to take this from me in 30 minutes."

"A bell...?"

"You can use anything, do anything. Now, Begin!"

Xenon tightened his grip around his sword and started to charge at Barga. The boy swung his sword down onto his opponent, but it was easily caught.

"Easy, as easy as plucking petals of a lily!" Barga cackled as he threw Xenon across the room.

The one-horned boy was still exhausted from his previous run and his stomach demanded food. Staggering to his feet, the boy held his weapon out in front of him. This Faram was much more bulkier and powerful than the others. He can't just charge aimlessly and hope for victory.

Anything I could use...? Xenon looked around the room to see if there was anything useable. Nothing really was in the room though.

Xenon used all the strength he had and threw his sword towards Barga.

Barga casually step sided it, "What are you trying to do now...!?"

The boy was already right in front of the Shitennou. He kicked at his opponent's legs causing Barga to lose footing. Xenon quickly went for the bell tied to Barga's belt.

"Clever... but not yet...!" Barga regained his footing and swiftly stepped away from the boy without getting the bell taken.

The large Shitennou put his hand around Xenon's sword handle, "But losing your weapon to your enemy is a very amateur mista... Huh?" Barga stopped when he realized he couldn't lift the sword from the ground. He pulled and pulled, however, the weapon did not budge. "What's with this sword!?"

Xenon charged towards Barga once again, "I'm going to become Faram's Soldier!" He tackled Barga with all his might. The large man staggered back, but the attack wasn't strong enough and Barga brought his large fist down onto the boy.

Xenon instinctively tried to guard the blow with his arms, putting them out in front of him. A soft light enveloped the Faram boy and deflected Barga away.

"Huh!? What!?" The large Faram gasped.

Xenon was also blown back, unable to stay awake any longer, the Faram boy blacked out.

* * *

Ozlock was watching each of the tests through the monitors. He noticed the events of Xenon's battle and grinned, "We've found the one..."

* * *

**Xenon awakes to find out he was selected to become a new member of the Shitennou. He is introduced to the rest of the members and participates in his first mission along with his "mentor". Shitennou next episode: First Mission.**


	2. First Mission

First Mission

Xenon didn't know how long he was asleep. His entire body felt sore. The boy could hear someone talking nearby. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"You have finally woken, Xenon Kors." Ozlock smiled as he looked down onto the one horned boy.

"Mmm...?" Xenon rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the sudden bright light. He realized he was in a strange room.

"So he's the one?" A short hooded Faram frowned. He had white skin with a red streak on his face.

"I'm sure, Rodan..." Ozlock assured.

The one...? For what? Xenon tried to sit up, but his entire body felt stiff.

"I wouldn't suggest moving quite yet. Your body attempted to use your soul before you could handle it. Resting the entire day should fix it up, however." Ozlock said.

"Hey, hey, Ryugel-nii! Is that guy going to be part of the Shitennou too?" A long black haired boy asked pointing towards Xenon. He looked questiongly at the white haired boy next to him.

"Yes. So we'll have to be good senpai, Gandales." Ryugel stated.

"Wow, wow! Ryugel-nii! We're going to be sentai!"

"Tch, stupid brothers... They had the exact same conversation when Rodan joined." A long light blue haired girl sighed.

"W-what...!?" The short boy frowned.

There not going to correct the black one's mistake... Xenon thought as he only listened to their conversations.

"Ahaha, Hilary's absolutely correct." Barga laughed.

Xenon realized that all the members of the Shitennou were here. But why? Wait... Did someone say "part of Shitennou...?"

"What happened to the Entrance Exam..." Xenon managed to groan.

"Those have just begun, however, you are not to take place in them." Ozlock answered.

"What?"

The white skinned alien continued, "The previous test was to see which examinees had potential to join the Shitennou. You were the only one we saw as... fit."

Xenon still wasn't able to comprehend what was going on.

Ozlock let out a small sigh, "For now you need rest. Tomorrow we'll fill out the details and do proper introductions."

* * *

When Xenon awoke again, it was still completely dark outside. He couldn't tell what time it was, but the boy realized it didn't hurt as bad to move. He wasn't exactly sure where he was exactly and the boy wasn't going to wait for the answer to be given to him.

He put his hand onto the door and it automatically opened. Xenon cautiously stepped out of the door after looking both ways down the large hallway.

"Is this the castle...? Its so big!" Xenon whispered as he looked around his new surroundings. He stopped when he saw a large painting hung inside an expensive looking frame.

A large white and violet wolf-like reptile-like beast. One Xenon has never seen before. A small monitor showed a small caption of the painting.

"Ou no Kemono, The King's Beast."

"King?" Xenon frowned as he closely inspected the creature.

"I thought I informed you to rest..." Ozlock suddenly walked up from behind.

"Never said I couldn't leave the room." Xenon grinned, "What is that beast?"

Ozlock looked up at the large painting, "Ah, that's an extinct creature of Faram. It was said to choose and protect the King of this planet. Enough of that however, I since you are awake, I'll have you begin your mission immediately."

"Huh?"

"I'll introduce you to your mentor. Though you've already met him..." The white skinned alien led Xenon down the hall.

"Ah, um..."

"Bitway Ozlock."

"Bitway, where is my sword...?"

Ozlock seemed slightly annoyed for being referred to with his first name, but calmly answered, "We were unable to move it, so it is still placed where you left it."

"Huh!? I need to get it!"

"Well, that was a joke. It was easily lifted with machines. I'll have it brought to you before you head out." Ozlock chuckled.

Xenon frowned. This man was completely different from what he remembered.

"Well, here we are." Ozlock stopped in front of a door and pressed a button opening it.

Awaiting them inside was a light pink haired girl. She wore clothes foreign to Faram Obieus and it was obvious she was from another planet.

Xenon remembered seeing her on TV, "K-Katra...?" He blurted out.

"Ara-ara, what a strong willed child." Katra giggled sweetly, "I am currently in charge of the requests the people of Faram Obieus send and assign them to the Soldiers."

"Heh, is he finally awake?" The short Shitennou jumped down from a machine. The hooded boy from before.

"He's Rodan Gasgus. He'll teach you the basics of being a Shitennou." Ozlock explained.

"I-I see..." So I'm really part of the Shitennou. Xenon thought.

"Tch... Why does it have to be me..." Rodan mumbled annoyingly.

"The last member teaches the newest member, that is the rule. Like how the Baran Brothers taught you." Katra smiled.

"You two weren't there! And BIG help those Stupid Brothers were..." Rodan grumbled.

"Anyways, today's job is to search for a lost item. Apparently a blue orb."

"Lost item...?" Xenon repeated.

Rodan sighed, "Simplest of the jobs we get. Just find some junk someone lost."

"...Rodan...!" Katra scolded.

"Yes, yes." The short boy said, "c'mon, newbie."

* * *

Xenon and Rodan were walking to the mission's requester, who wasn't too far from the castle.

"Hey, Rodan... How long have you been part of the Shitennou?" Xenon asked.

"Does that matter? Well... before the Grand Celesta Galaxy began anyways." Rodan snorted. "Well here we are." The short boy knocked.

"Y-yes...?"

"Faram Shitennou Rodan and Xenon have arrived at your service."

"Ah! It's Rodan!" Two small children smiled as they jumped out of the door.

"Wow... He's so short, but with such long horns!" The boy laughed excitedly.

"Hey! Don't call me short..." Rodan growled though it seemed he was trying to hide his anger.

"I've never heard of a Xenon...?" The girl stated questioningly.

"I'm new to the Shitennou."

"Why do you only have one horn?"

"W-well..."

"Don't rude you two!" An older lady walked out from the door. "Thank-you for coming all the way here. I'm the one who requested the job, Celecie Marangian."

"What is the lost item, ma'am?"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Rodan... Are all missions like this? With large monsters against us?"

A large Saranarja slept soundly in the middle of the lake. A small jewel was hooked on a scale on top of its head.

"Well, there are missions like this sometimes..."

Xenon frowned, "You seem slightly unsure."

"Tch... Would've brought more traps if I knew this was coming." Rodan grunted. He pointed at the monster, "Go get him."

"Huh!?"

"C'mon. Should be no problem." Rodan snickered.

Xenon looked at the short boy then at the Saranarja and back to the boy. The Saranarja was a violent three headed dragon-like beast and maybe most violent of all Faram's creatures.

"Fine... I will."

"Huh, you're actually going to fight it? Alone?"

"Uhh, what's with that unexpected look!?" Xenon yelled.

The two Faram's yelling disturbed the beast's sleep and it angrily arose. It glared at them, though the latter didn't notice yet.

The beast roared with rage.

Rodan and Xenon slowly turned to see one of the Saranarja's heads right before them.

Xenon quickly put his hand onto his sword to defend himself.

"No need for that." Rodan snickered as he used Xenon as a step holder to get the jewel on the monster's head. "This is all we need." Rodan kicked the beast hard causing it to sleep once more.

"What... What...?" Xenon stammered.

"Let's get going. Don't want to be around that thing when it wakes again." Rodan ran out, jewel in hand. After realizing what had just happened Xenon followed his mentor.

* * *

Xenon was catching his breath as he leaned against a large boulder-like object.

"You really aren't as athletic as you appear are you?" Rodan chuckled as he was cleaning the retrieved jewel.

"You clean it for them...?"

"Hm..?" Rodan mumbled as he examined the stone in the sunlight, "Well, as a Shitennou, we have to respect all Faram's citezens. Lalaya-sama's orders."

"...despite your appearance and attitude, you actually care for Faram's people don't you." Xenon laughed carelessly.

Rodan glared, "just reminding you that I'm older."

"Huh? Seriously...!? How old are you?" Xenon frowned.

"Rude aren't you... 13."

"Ah, you are a year older..."

Rodan let out a long sigh, "whatever... we've rested long enough. Let's bring this back."

* * *

"Oh! Xenon, Rodan! You've returned!" Lalaya smiled happily as the two returned.

"Huh?"

"She always greets us when we return from missions. Get used to it." Rodan snorted. "We're back!" The short boy smiled to the princess.

"...w-we're back." Xenon mumbled.

"Good job on your first job, Xenon!" Lalaya smiled sweetly.

"..." Xenon stared speechless until Rodan nudged him. "T-thank-you very much... Lalaya-sama!"

* * *

**Xenon knows little about Faram's history, so Ryugel and Gandales decide to teach him... Like that'll go well! Next Shitennou: Baka Kyoudai.**


	3. Baka Kyoudai

**Regarding Ozlock's name, when pronounced in Japanese, 'r' and 'l' sounds are the same, so I used the 'l' sound for all my fics and decided to keep it consistent throughout. Sorry if this was bothering you... He'll be called as Bitway Ozlock. I always wondered whether Bitway or Ozlock was his first name... cause all the other Ixal are referred to with their first names Ishigashi Gorham is known as Ishigashi, Phobos Qwaser is known as Phobos... but Bitway Ozlock is known as Ozlock... hmm... Anyways, please enjoy this chapter of Shitennou!**

* * *

Baka Kyoudai

Xenon poured some warm soup into a bowl and handed it to the young boy.

The boy gratefully took it. He looked like wanted to scarf it down on the spot, but he pushed that urge aside and walked away to eat it.

Xenon poured another bowl for the next person in the line. Today, the Shitennou and Soldiers of Faram were feeding the people who couldn't afford food. Even Queen Lalaya herself was participating and handing small loaves of bread to each person.

"Xenon, you hand's stopped; keep working." Rodan scolded as he switched the pot of soup to a fresh one.

"I-I just didn't expect Lalaya... sama to be here." The red haired boy stammered.

"She always does. She may look small, but she's quite grown up." Hilary sighed as she too, poured the soup into bowls.

However, there was something Xenon was more surprised of. He nervously glanced back to the area where the soup was being made; made by Barga. Despite is large and indimidating appearance, he was the best cook of all the Shitennou and even Faram Dite.

"It doesn't even suit him." Xenon mumbled in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Remember this Gandales," Ryugel said. He and his twin brother were doing a performance of some sort for the children. "If you give some kind of punishment for a certain act, you can teach people what they can and cannot do."

"Wow, Ryugel-nii, you're so smart!" Gandales gasped.

"Hm...? Asoko ni UFO!" Ryugel pointed eyes wide.

Gandales immediately started to look, "Where!? Where!?"

His brother then grabbed a cream pie and smacked it into the younger brother's face, "How many times do I have to tell you, there is no UFO!"

"Argh! I was fooled again!?"

The children bursted out laughing as they yelled UFO, UFO, while pointing here and there.

Xenon couldn't tell whether the Baran brothers were acting or not. For what they were doing was what they did almost all the time.

"At least they can entertain children..." Rodan growled.

"Okey Gandales, do you know who the two kings before Queen Lalaya are?" Ryugel asked.

Gandales put his hand on the chin deep in thought, "hmm... Hmm... I don't know, Ryugel-nii...!?"

Ryugel smacked another pie into his brother's face, "C'mon Gandales! You must know know at least one of them!"

The kids laughed once more.

Xenon scratched the top of his head, "who are the two kings?" He then felt shocked stares in his direction.

"You're kidding, right?" Hilary asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know..." Rodan swallowed.

Xenon blushed furiously, "I-I never had time to learn that stuff alright!"

"I think it's important, as a member of the Shitennou, for you to know your own planet's history." Lalaya announced, "Therefore, you shall be taught it!"

"Huh!?"

"Who's teaching him? I don't want to, by the way." Rodan sighed.

"That job, I'll take it!" It was Ryugel who announced that.

"No..."

"Xenon, you may call me, Sensei from now on... I always wanted someone to call me that..."

"Cool, Ryugel-nii! Super cool!"

"Don't say anything more, Gandales; don't say anything more..."

"That's an excellent idea. I'll leave the teaching to you, Ryugel!" Lalaya smiled.

Rodan chuckled softly to Xenon, "The end."

"Haah..."

* * *

Xenon sat at a desk next to Gandales as Ryugel stood at the front of a board, wearing glasses and white coat.

Why?

"We shall begin class... Hm? Xenon, where are your books?" Ryugel noticed.

"Huh?"

"Seems you have forgotten them, go run 10 laps around the school and then have Gandales lend you one."

"Laps!?" Xenon slammed his hands onto the desk in shock.

"Teacher's orders. Remember this, as as your superior, I cannot let you even let you look down on me. At times loving and at times harsh, that is a teacher."

"Wow Ryugel-nii, you're so coool!" Gandales scribbled something onto his notes.

"Go on... We won't wait forever."

"Uhh..." This isn't happening, right...?

* * *

Ozlock was walking around the castle after a meeting when he saw Xenon lying in the middle of the hallway completely out.

"What are you doing, Xenon Kors?" Ozlock mumbled.

Xenon tried to stand, however he didn't have any more strength left in him.

"I believe Cardio training is what you'll need to do. Your lack of stamina will hurt for upcoming jobs..." Ozlock noted and stepped over the 'dead' Faram boy and continued on his way.

"N-not going to give me a... Hand...?" Xenon muttered before fainting from exhaustion.

* * *

"Ryugel-nii, he's not waking..."

"You know what you do in moments like this, Gandales?"

"What, what?"

Xenon could hear voices. He slowly was waking when,

_SPLASH!_

Cold water was dumped on top of his head. Xenon shot up in surprise banging the back of his head under Gandales' chin.

"Oww! Oww! It hurts Ryugel-nii!"

"Gandales, are you alright!?" His brother gasped.

"What are you guys doing!?" Xenon sneezed, as he shivered, soaked.

"Huh? When someone's asleep, you wake them by dumping cold water on them." Ryugel explained, "You're awake now, aren't you?"

Xenon sneezed once more.

"Ow... Ow..." Gandales moaned as he rubbed his chin.

"I'll get you to the infirmary immediately!" Ryugel picked his brother up and ran off leaving Xenon behind.

"Nnngh... Stupid brothers..." Xenon stumbled to his feet and started to drag himself away. He just wanted to rest.

"Xenon?"

The boy looked up to see Lalaya walking up to him. Xenon's vision started to blur and he stumbled forward. The queen caught him, gasping in surprise when she realized he was soaked.

"Xenon!? A-are you okay!?"

Xenon tried to say he was fine, but it barely came out as a mumble.

"You're burning up!? Aegir! Aegir!" Lalaya shouted as Xenon's conscience faded once more.

* * *

**Xenon is sick and can't do any jobs. In the meantime, the wheels of fate for another person begins to turn. Someone Katra knows very well. Next Shitennou: Heart of a Knight.**


	4. Heart of a Knight

Heart of a Knight

Aegir finished the check-up, "He's got a high fever, but a day's rest should fix him up."

Lalaya let out a sigh of relief.

"Or, we can test this drug I made which should fix him up imme..."

"No!" Lalaya frowned.

"Just joking." The Ixal chuckled, "...why was he soaked anyways?"

"I don't know..."

The Baran brothers, who were in the infirmary for Gandales' sore chin, both flinched.

"I-I don't k-know..." Ryugel laughed as he avoided eye contact.

They were the cause... Lalaya and Aegir thought.

Lalaya then came up with an excellent idea, "Ryugel, Gandales! I have a mission for you!"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Investigate a meteorite? What's a meteorite, Ryugel-nii?" Gandales frowned. They were walking in the middle of a baran, long abandoned city.

"A meteorite is a contagious rock which infects anyone nearby."

Why?

"Really!?" Gandales gasped, "I don't want to do this mission, Ryugel-nii! I don't want to...!"

"That's why Lalaya chose us. We must be immune to its curse." Ryugel grinned triumphantly.

"Wow, that's so cool Ryugel-nii! That's so cool!"

"Heh, heh, don't say anymore, Gandales, don't say anymore..."

Hilary didn't even bother correct their stupid ideas. She only came along because she was told by Lalaya herself, but this was horrible. Probably more of a punishment for herself rather than them.

"According to the map, it should be around here." Ryugel mumbled as he checked the electronic map he held once more.

"I don't see it...?" Gandales frowned as he searched the area.

Hilary frowned, Ryugel wasn't wrong, the meteorite should have fallen around here. She searched the area, confused as well. It was then, a soft echo-like sound resounded in her ears. A very pleasant, yet desperate sound. As if it were calling for someone...

"Hilary?" Ryugel frowned as the Shitennou started to walk away.

"Hm?"

"Shh!?" Hilary scolded as she tried to find where the sound was coming from.

Gandales quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Hilary concentrated, closing her eyes. The sound became clearer, louder and more audiable as she came closer to its source.

Soon the three Shitennou found themselves before a large crystalized rock. It shone purple in the sun's glow. Hilary knew this was where the sound was coming from.

"Is that something inside it?" Gandales squinted.

Yes... There was something inside... a person!? Were they the one calling for help?

"We need to get them out...!?" Ryugel gasped.

The Shitennou started to try and break the rock with whatever tool they could find, however, it was much too hard.

"We're going to break it with our Souls!" Hilary ordered and the three of them all unleashed their souls; Phoenikas, Pelion and Belion.

The three beasts attacked one section of the meteorite together. Beginning with a small crack, slowly the rock shattered freeing the alien girl inside it.

"A girl!? A girl came out of the meteorite, Ryugel-nii...!?" Gandales, still his feline-like soul form, gasped.

Hilary reverted to her humanoid form and caught the girl. "Hey! Are you alright!?"

The alien grunted softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "W-what..."

"Alien!"

Ryugel tilted his head to the side, "Doesn't she look like Katra..."

The alien shot up, "Katra-sama! You know who she is!?"

"Hey, hey, calm down...!"

It was not noticeable when the alien was still inside the rock, but she was wearing a white armour and a sword was tied to her waist. She was a knight.

"I must return to Katra-sama..." The alien continued mumbling.

"Calm down will ya!?" Hilary suddenly snapped. Her hair started to wave intimaditating everyone around her.

"H-H-Hilary... san... You calm down...!" Ryugel gasped. He and Gandales embraced each other, trembling in fear. "A-alien... You apologize too...!"

"Ah...ah..."

Hilary grinned maliciously, "Tell us your name... Child..."

"Ah... I-I'm... "

"ANSWER!"

"Hii...! I-I'm Sarina... Sarina Mavis..."

"From...?"

"...Kiel... Ma'am..." Sarina trembled.

"Kiel!?" Hilary gasped.

"Ryugel-nii... Where was Kiel again...?"

"Katra's planet!"

Gandales thought for bit, "Katra... What!? Her planet!?"

"...You guys know Ka... I mean, you know of Katra-sama?" Sarina changed her way of speech when Hilary glared.

"I guess we could show you to her..."

"...thank-you very much..." Sarina finally spoke and followed the three Shitennou towards the castle.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine...?" Lalaya asked once more.

Xenon stretched his arms, "Yup, yup! Good as new!" He had rested for 2 days and was fully healed.

Lalaya looked towards Aegir for clarification, which he nodded.

"Isn't that good to know; we'll arrange for your next mission immediately." Ozlock chuckled as he skimmed through a list on his electronic device, "This'll perfect..."

Ozlock slid the piece of information towards Xenon as it appeared like a screen before him.

"Korra...?" Xenon frowned as he read the title.

"You'll be working with Rodan again. "There are multiple teams within the Faram Soldier unit; you being in the Shitennou, and the Korra are in charge of deliveries of items and messages." Ozlock explained, "You'll assist their work since we only have two members in there currently."

"...okay..."

* * *

"And you took the job without any further questions!?" Rodan yelled.

Xenon's ears were ringing, but managed to nod.

"Haah... Ozlock knew I'd refuse and asked you instead..."

"Are the Korra that bad...?" Xenon asked.

"Those two are soo crazy...! Spontaneously fighting and destroying the place...!" Rodan yelled, "Especially that Calx... I can't stand her."

"Um... I guess I'm sorry..." As Xenon said those words, a large bird bursted through the door to the Korra unit office. Its talons pinned down a white haired, pale skinned Ixal.

"They're at it again..." Rodan groaned as he ignored and kept walking.

"Huh? Huh?"

"Get those stupid claws off me!" The Ixal growled.

The bird screeched, "Your mistake is costing us so much! And that's all you have to say for yourself." It was a female voice.

"You didn't listen to me! My documents were perfect! All you listen to is Lalaya!"

"That's Lalaya-SAMA! Respect your queen!"

"Owowow! Using your soul, that's cheap!"

"..." Xenon stared trying to figure out what was happening.

"Don't bother... just wait until they've calmed down..." Rodan informed as he leaned back on a comfy looking chair inside the room.

"Uh... Huh..." This looked like it WAS going to be a hard job...

* * *

**Xenon and Rodan start their job to assist the Korra Unit, however doing deliveries was much harder than Xenon imagined. During this time, Sarina was brought to the Faram castle. Next Shitennou: Korra Unit, Phobos and Calx.**


End file.
